


I'll follow you to the end

by Sehgaara



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alpha!Taekwoon, Domestic Fluff, Father!Taekwoon, M/M, Mother!Hongbin, Omega Verse, Omega!Hongbin, Side mentions of Vixx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehgaara/pseuds/Sehgaara
Summary: In which Hongbin is an Omega in labour and Taekwoon would do anything to ease his pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my first fic ever. I was in the van making way to my Uni when this idea hit me so I wrote this on the way. I hope it's as good as it was in my head. Thankyou.

Hongbin ran his hand on the swell in his tummy and adjusted in his seat as another pain shot through his back, making its way towards his lower tummy. He grit his teeth as the pain ebbed away, curling and uncurling his fingers at his side.

He felt a soft touch to his hand, warm, comforting and solid, the touch that always kept him grounded, as Taekwoon squeezed his hands.

“You okay…?” He glanced at Hongbin’s face, worry etched into his face. 

“Mmm m’fine”, he nodded and offered Taekwoon a tight smile, which soon turned into a grimace and a wince as the car went over an unforgiving bump. 

“Sorry”, Taekwoon murmured focusing on the road again as as he slowed the car down a little. He had forgotten in his hurry to get Hongbin to the hospital that labour pains were just that. A pain in the ass. His reverie was broken by a soft chuckle to his right.

“I'm the one in labour, why do you have a poop face too?” Taekwoon looked at Hongbin, sitting there with his million dollar smile, almond eyes dreamier than normal, the cute swell of their kid in him, and the slight lines of pain in his forehead. Taekwoon’s heart swelled with an emotion he could not name and right then and there, threatened to consume him.

“I'm sorry” he mumbled at length and was startled by a sudden sharp jab to his side.  
“What you sorry for?” Hongbin wasn't angry in the true sense of the word, just a disapproving expression taking over his dimpled face.  
Taekwoon just gave him an intense look, and tried to communicate his feelings without saying a word. But Hongbin was still giving him a heated look so he looked to the front and sighed.

“I'm sorry you're the one going through labour pains, you know… “ he struggled for words before finally saying, “Iseul being our son and all”.

The scoff he got in return soon turned into a cross between a grunt and a moan of pain. Taekwoon hit the gas pedal for the last meters of the way, and brought the car to a gentle stop in front of the hospital. He got out and went to help Hongbin to his side of the car. He was gritting his teeth and holding back tears and Taekwoon’s heart broke every time he saw him in pain. 

Soon they were aided by the hospital staff, Taekwoon oversaw the hospital policy forms and labour rooms before finally making his way to Hongbin’s room. He was being shifted to the labour room already, Iseul was apparently eager to come to this world. 

He went by his side as they took him to the labour room, and held Hongbin’s hand as another pain tore through him. 

Hongbin opened his eyes at the touch, and squeezed his hand back, tugging it a little to urge Taekwoon to bring his head a little closer.  
He bent down to listen, but Hongbin was incapable of forming words as another wave of pain shot through him. He just tightened his grip on Taekwoon and begged him to not leave his side. So Taekwoon did as the nurses helped Hongbin in his labour bed, and as the screams tore through him as he gave birth. He stayed by him, offering comfort words and brushing his sweaty bangs from his face. Before long, the screams gave way to the cry of a baby, and Hongbin sobbed with joy, before exhaustion came over him from the sleepless night and he started dozing off, his body on fire, and heart melting. He was an Omega mother now. 

The nurses informed Taekwoon he will be called back after Hongbin and the baby had been cleaned up, so he waited in the corridors. He snapped out of his thoughts by the cheerful sounds of his friends making their way over to him, wrapping their arms around him and generally talking about the baby in loud and excited tones. 

When the nurse informed them that Taekwoon could go inside the room, he jumped up. Hakyeon squeezed his hands and fixed him with and proud expression. Communicating his feelings with his eyes. It was a first, for Hakyeon Hakyeon to be quiet so Taekwoon just nodded and made his way into the room. 

Even though Hongbin was tired, he was sitting on the bed, Iseul in his small hands, cooing at their son. Taekwoon’s heart did that weird emotional thing again, for the thousandth time that night, at the sight of Hongbin and now, the newest addition to their family. 

Iseul. Their ‘dew drop’. 

He went forward and leaned beside the bed, running his finger in the little nose, before Hongbin looked up at him and offered him the baby. He helped Taekwoon hold the baby right, as they had practised a million times before in the parental classes on a dummy, and nothing could have prepared Taekwoon for the warm and soft feeling of an actual child. He cooed too, holding his cheeks to the baby's and kissing his little bub nose. Iseul yawned in his sleep, and there they were, the hints of the beautiful dimples. He sat down on the bed, not sure if he could remain standing on his feet and Hongbin poked his cheek while chuckling.

“Cute” he said, before turning Taekwoon’s face to him and kissing him full on the lips. “What did I do to score an Alpha like you?” He inquired against his lips. 

Taekwoon pulled back to look at his Omega, his life and his husband, and said Thank You at the same time as Hongbin said it. 

Hongbin chuckles and lies back down on the bed. Taekwoon leans down to kiss his forehead. Getting up to place the sleeping baby in his cot. He came back to sit by his side, taking his hand in his. Hongbin was sleepy again, which was understandable, considering the extenuating process he'd just gone through. Hongbin smiled at their entwined hands, and looked up at Taekwoon lovingly.

Taekwoon opened his mouth to try it again, to thank Hongbin for doing this for them. To apologize him for making him go through this pain. But Hongbin beat him to it. 

“I told you to right, no sorrys. I'm the one whose thankful that I got to have your baby. I could've dreamed of no better mate. You love me, and treat me nice. You never want to hurt me. And I swear to god if you imply that our baby boy has hurt me so much, I'm going to wring your neck.” 

So Taekwoon just leaned forward once again and kissed Hongbin deep. Warm lips on tired ones. And two hearts beating in sync. 

And that moment Taekwoon knew he was the luckiest man in the world. 

Before the kiss could deepen further, they were broken out of their trance by the soft cries of Iseul. Hongbin’s eyes fluttered as he gave him a tired sheepish smile. 

“Any chance I hold you to your apologizing spree and demand you look after him to earn my forgiveness for making me go through that much pain of…..” But his words were cut short by a light peck on his lips, and he could feel Taekwoon’s smirk on his lips. 

“Go to sleep. I'll look after our son.” 

Hongbin looked as if he had something to say, but he just retired to communicating through his eyes, the look that bore through Taekwoon’s soul and made butterflies erupt in his gut. It was a Thank You and an I love you. And all the emotions in between. So he kissed him one more time before getting up to tend to their son. 

The first of the countless times he'd be doing this.


End file.
